Golden Girl
by The Avian-Olympian
Summary: The Katniss kid, as I had dubbed him, called out. What? So I like the Hunger Games. A lot. *When Oriana Tempest and her friends Fiona and Jackie get hijacked from middle school to go on a godly field trip, they do what any normal twelve-year-old would do : be sarcastic and try to figure out what the Hades is exactly going on.* Slightly AU, sometime after TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo dudes! What be happenin'? So, you know how I deleted my reading story? Well, yeah. I kind of have to explain that... **

**You see, I wouldn't have hardly any time to update it until early October, which we all know is when Mark of Athena comes out. So I would be reading that, and then I would get distracted from my story. Which is why I decided to write this story.**

**It's about my OC, Oriana Tempest, and her two friends Fiona Ash and Jacqueline Marler. This is the story of how they get to Camp. Oh, and by the way, I know that the joke at the beginning was used in TLH, but I couldn't think of what else to put for the beginning of this story. I didn't want it to be blatantly obvious who her parent is.**

**Oh, and a disclaimer, too.**

**Eugene : Sylvia Thatsnotmyrealname does not own in any way, shape, or form, the rights to the PJO and HOO characters, plotlines, etc.**

**Gertrude : Stop being so boring. It should be more like this - *in a Boston accent * HEY, YOU PEOPLE. YEAH, YOU! WELL, I GOTTA LET YOU KNOW THAT SYLVIA DOESN'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN'S BOOKS. Nor does she live in Texas.**

**Yeah, so there's my disclaimer(s). **

**Vale.**

* * *

"Enchiladas?"

"No, Miss Tempest. Enceladus," Mr. Grayson explained tiredly.

"Ohhh, okay. Thanks Mr. Grayson," I said and wrote that in my notes.

You might be wondering why I'm talking about enchiladas. Well, don't worry. I'll explain.

I was sitting in the middle of History on a fine, sunny Tuesday. We were talking about ancient Greece, as was required by the seventh-grade curriculum at our school, which was Wheatland Middle School.

Where is Wheatland, you might ask? In the middle of freaking nowhere. Wheatland was a town of maybe 5,000 people in… well, a wheat field. In Iowa.

Anyways, there at Wheatland we apparently really liked European history. We did units on the Cold War, the World Wars, Greece, Rome, Byzantium, Persia, Great Britain, and even Egypt, although that's in Africa. It really is quite interesting, as I find history almost as interesting and fun as reading and music.

"Miss Tempest?" a voice jolted me back to the present. I looked up, and saw Mr. Grayson looking at me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked impatiently, just wanting the bell to ring. _Any minute now…_

"Would you please visit the office after lunch today? I believe the secretary has something for you."

"Okay, sir. I will," I replied. The bell rang, and I scooped up my book and binder, racing off to see my friends Fiona Ash and Jackie Marler. Fiona started talking as we rushed down the hall.

"Hey, how was Social Studies? I bet it was interesting, better than science at least. All we were doing was taking notes on worm digestion. I mean, seriously? Does anyone really need to know that?" she ranted on and on as we walked towards me and Jackie's lockers. They were right next to each other's, but Fiona's was down the hall a good hundred yards.

"No offense, Fi, but shut up. You're giving me a headache, and I hardly ever get headaches," Jackie complained. That is, until she saw a certain someone walking by. She turned to glare at the only boy she didn't completely hate: Daniel Marsh.

See, Jackie hated the guts of just about every boy, but she hated this one even more because he could make her laugh, even if it was inside her head. That and she had a huge crush on him. Jackie's weird when it comes to these things.

"Ow!" I heard Fiona say as Jackie's long black braid smacked her in the face as she turned to glare at Danny.

"Oops," she muttered, not really paying attention.

By this time, I was ready to walk to the cafeteria. I skipped down the hall merrily, calling over my shoulder at them.

"Calm down, little miss 'Growing up Skipper,'" Fi grumbled. I frowned and smacked her head.

"Eh," she said. I did that a lot.

We sat down at our table with our other friends Winter, Morgan, and Emma. Winter and Morgan were twins, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes set into their relatively pale faces. Emma stood out starkly from them with her olive skin and bushy chocolate hair.

My own dark hair swept into my eyes, falling out of my headband. I pushed it away impatiently, taking a big bite out of my sandwich as I turned to watch Emma and Jackie play their favorite game: Uranus.

It's basically where one person would say one word, and then the other person would say the next, and so on and so forth. However, one could say the full name of a character that was in the game. They had quite the list of characters. If I remembered correctly, there was Matteo the Orange, Jake the Lucky Duck (who always fell into holes in the ground), Kevin and Veronica, the twin dragons; The Prince, Dakota, Colton, The Queen, and a whole lot of cannibalistic babies.

It was scary, sometimes.

"Because."

"She."

"Couldn't…"

"Throw."

"Tomatoes."

"ACCURATELY!" They both screamed the last word.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I was tired and cranky, plus with them being so loud I couldn't focus on what I was reading. It was called Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. I had read the entire series at least four times before, but I still picked them up again and again. I, Fiona, and Jackie were all huge fans of the Flock.

"I gotta get something from the office. You guys wanna come?" I asked them, and they shrugged and packed up their lunchboxes and got ready to walk the fifty yards to the front office.

The secretary, Mrs. Jears, was old, mean, and ratty. But apparently, she liked to help coach the cheerleading team, because all of them were in there, visiting her.

"Stephanie, go get that paper off of the printer, would you?" she asked the captain, who had long dirty blonde hair that was straight as a pin, a spattering of freckles, and icy blue eyes that seemed so shoot daggers at you. She glared right at me, before smiling saccharinely and saying, "Yes, Mrs. Jears." Then she stalked off. I walked up to Mrs. Jears.

"Ma'am?" I asked. "Mr. Grayson said you had something for me?"

She looked up. "Oh, nothing for you. The cheerleaders were just recruiting, and thought that you'd be a great idea for a rookie."

I was stunned. Me? A cheerleader? As if. They all hated me.

"Um, sorry. But with Scholar Bowl, cross country, and chorus I don't think I'd have the time," I told them slowly. One of the cheerleaders walked up to me.

"No need to worry, Oriana Tempest. You will have all the time you need," she said with a creepy grin. That's when my brain started processing the fact that they probably had an ulterior motive.

Unfortunately, that's also when the cheerleaders turned into weird vampiric things with a goat leg and flaming hair.

That's also when my day really started going downhill.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review so I can get emails in the middle of the night! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! No, that's actually ****_not _****sarcasm.**

**Vale.**

**-Sylvia Thatsnotmyrealname**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess what? I 'm actually able to update the day after I post something! Well, maybe it's just because I 've been seick and moping around all day, or maybe it's because I'm growing into my awesomeness. Either way, I'm sooo happy that I've been able to keep updating once a day! Although this is the first time I've done it... **

**So, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and I have absolutely no clue if anyone is reading this. So R&R PLEASE! I would very much appreciate it. Can we try for two reviews? And then I'll update twice tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, however twisted my reality becomes. Because if my reality does become twisted, then chances are I'm going insane.**

**Also, please vote on my poll if you love PJO as much as I do. And if you don't, then you shall be branded a PJO hater and banished from the fandom.**

**See? My reality is already twisted.**

**Vale, mi amigos.**

**- Sylvia N.**

* * *

BOOM! An explosion rang in my ears as I fled from the office, Fi and Jackie right behind me. At this point, I was glad I had been doing cross country after school. It sure did help with running away from freaky demon cheerleaders that were out for your blood.

"Sssslow down, Misssss Tempessssst," a voice hissed behind us. I turned, only to see that now there was also a green-skinned lady with snake trunks for legs slithering after us as well. She had a crown of bones, and multiple beaded necklaces strung around her neck. What the hell was going on?

We whipped around a corner with the demons still on our tail, only to run straight into three people – two blonde boys and a brown-haired girl who looked like she could pulverize anyone. One of the blonde boys had slightly unsettling gray eyes that scanned the hall calculatingly. The other blonde boy had drawn – whoa, was that a bow and arrow? Neat. I had only used one once, at a Girl Scout camp for a weekend. I was pretty good, but I still didn't get a bull's eye.

Anyway, the girl with brown hair had a spear that had little lightning bolts shooting off of it. The blonde kid with the weird eyes had a dagger type thing. They were all facing the demons and snake lady chasing us, looking a little scared – except for the girl – and kind of excited, too.

"Malcolm!" called the Katniss kid, as I had dubbed him. So what? I liked the Hunger Games. A lot.

The other blonde kid, who must've been Malcolm, said "Yes, these are the ones we're looking for! Now shoot your gods forsaken arrows already!" and with that, the demons were upon us and he plunged his knife straight into the heart of a cheerleader.

By this point, I was glad the sixth graders were on a field trip this afternoon. But then again, I don't think they'd be too happy to come back and find their classrooms and lockers destroyed.

"What the heck is going on?" Jackie yelled to me over the sounds of battle. The snake woman had ripped a metal door off its hinges and we were now hiding behind it, trying to keep them from noticing us.

"Why are you asking me? Ask them!" I yelled back.

"Are you crazy?" Fiona replied. "They're saving our hides and you want to ask them a question? Do you realize how stupid that is? It'd probably get all of us killed."

Well, that is true. Fiona always was the most level headed of us.

The noise died down, and we peeked out from over the edge of the door.

The monsters were gone. Malcolm was breathing heavily, as were the other two. I realized they just saved our patooties and we didn't even know their names.

"Who – who are you?" I asked as I slowly climbed out from our makeshift shelter. The other blonde kid snapped his head up, looking at me. The brunette chick was glaring at me. All of them – as well as the surrounding area – was covered in a glittering golden dust. I wondered where the freaky flaming cheerleaders had gone.

"Look, kid," she said. "I'm Clarisse, that's Malcolm over there with the weird eyes – "

"Hey!" Malcolm shouted. Clarisse continued.

"- and that other kid's Will. We're here to extract you," she finished. My eyes widened. Extract? To where?

"Where, exactly, are you extracting us to?" Jackie asked impatiently, voicing my thoughts. She had her hand on her hip, her braid swinging back and forth like a metronome behind her.

"Camp Half-Blood, of course," Will spoke up. I looked at him.

"Okay, then. Guys, I know this sounds crazy," I said. Fi and Jackie nodded before I continued. "But considering they just saved our butts, we should probably go with them." Fiona nodded like this made sense.

Jackie, on the other hand, looked at me like I was insane, but grudgingly agreed to come.

"Well then," said Clarisse, dusting off her army jacket. "Let's go meet some friends."

* * *

We took a chariot – which I don't know how they got – and tied it up to some animal that looked like a cross between a hummingbird and a horse.

"Pegasi!" Jackie and I breathed. Fiona looked at us strangely before climbing into the chariot.

And with that, we were whisked away with the winds.

**(Whoa. Talk about alliteration.)**

"Here," Malcolm said five minutes later, handing us pieces of paper. "This is a survey I've created to find out whose child you are."

"Malcolm!" Will scolded. "Dude, we haven't even explained yet, we should probably do that first. What with your heritage and all, I think you would've figured that out."

"Oh, right." He looked down ashamed for a split second, and then looked back up at us. I glanced at him nervously, before turning to Fi and Jackie.

"What does Will mean, his heritage? And whose kid we are? I know that it's been weird up until now, but I'm seriously starting to think these kids are crazazy," Fiona whispered urgently. I nodded my head in agreement. But at that moment, Clarisse interrupted us.

"Okay, you punks. Let's test your knowledge, shall we? See if you're as smart as Einstein over here," she said, jerking her head towards Malcolm. His face tinted red a little.

"Okay!" Fi and I said happily. We were trivia suckers, that's for sure.

"So what do you know about Greek mythology?" Malcolm asked nervously. Fi and I shot each other excited looks.

"We both love mythology. Plus recently in Social Studies, we were learning about Ancient Greece and we read a book on the Trojan War in Language Arts. Her favorite hero is Odysseus, but that's just because she saw a documentary on him. I, however, really like the story of the Trojan War with the whole 'Golden Apple' thing. Ori here's a very good singer, and we were thinking about starting a band named Katoptris, after Helen of Troy's dagger. But personally, Oriana's really the only one who's talented at music – "Fiona rambled on and on until I finally decided to slap my hand over her mouth. I was blushing from head to toe from what she'd said about me.

"Nudge wannabe," both Jackie and I mumbled under our breath. That caused Fiona to then lick my hand. I glared at her.

"Well, okay then. So if you like the Trojan War so much, you know how the Greek/Roman hero Aeneas was a son of Aphrodite?" Malcolm asked us. Fiona nodded vigorously. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, that means he was a demigod, or a half-blood, as we like to call it – "Fi's eyes widened, and she ripped my hand off of her mouth.

"Oh my god! Does that mean we're half-bloods, too? I mean, since it's the name of your camp and all, and you were asking us about Greek mythology, plus your shirts all say it…" she trailed off. I looked down at their shirts, and sure enough they all say 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' in big, bold letters with a pegasus underneath it.

"Dang, girl. Malcolm, looks like you have a potential sister on your hands. She's definitely smart enough," grumbled Clarisse. Will just looked slightly scared, like he could hardly believe one person could talk so much and so quickly, too.

"Wait, let me guess," Fiona said happily, her light blue eyes shining. "You're an Athena kid, right?" she said, pointing to Malcolm. He nodded.

"Um, not sure about you, but you've got a bow. Maybe Apollo?" she asked Will, and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, you are kind of grumpy, so you're probably a child of Ares, god of War," she said lastly, pointing to Clarisse.

"Got that right. Malcolm, I doubt this one will have to take your little survey. I mean, who else could she be? She got the concept in, like, five seconds, and she guessed all our parents on the first try," she pointed out. Malcolm sighed and nodded.

"Well, you two – " Will pointed to Jackie and I " – should probably fill out that survey now."

"Yeah, quick question," Jackie said, raising her hand. "Do you have a pen?"

Clarisse tossed us each one, and we laid down in the back of the chariot, writing and answering each question carefully.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of a weak ending. Next chapter will just be the surveys, so they won't be very long. Should I post Jackie and Oriana's separately, or in the same chapter? Tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**T A-O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy...**

**a) Labor Day, or**

**b) Hunger Games.**

**Take your pick. Anyway, I'd like to thank imbetterthanyou238 for reviewing TWICE and there was one other person... The first reviewer... Whose name I can't find right now so SHOUT OUT TO THEM! And I got past my goal of two reviews! Thanks to the amazing people who reviewed, I'd appreciate if you took some time to do it again. Do you think we can get 8 reviews by the end of this chapter? That'd be nice. **

**Anyway, this chappy is just Oriana's survey. I guess it's not very long, or detailed, for that matter, but it has most of her history so if you want to know more then just keep reading.**

**Vale!**

* * *

**1. What is your name?**

_Oriana Chanson Tempest. But I go by Ori or Oriana. Wow, that's kind of confusing._

**2. Are you adopted?**

_Why yes, I am. Thank you so very much for asking. (Note to self : Ask Malcolm or Fiona if paper can understand sarcasm.)_

**3. How old are you?**

_Turning thirteen in about a month. Why? Are you stalking me?_

**4. Do you have ADHD?**

_Must you really - Oh, look! I can see my house from up here! Yes, I'm ADHD. Helps with dodgeball._

**5. Are you dyslexic?**

_Oh hell no. Can't you tell that I love to read? Well, I suppose you can't considering you're a piece of paper but still..._

**6. What are your hobbies?**

_Well, I like to read, and play piano, and sing, and read some more, and annoy my friends, and swim, and ride horses, and I like to run too. I like a lot of stuff._

**7. What is you pet peeve?**

_Wet socks while I'm running. Annoys the hell - Hades? - out of me._

**8. What is your fatal flaw?**

_What the heck? How am I supposed to know that? It could be anything from being a hypochondriac to not liking cheese! Which, of those two, I am the latter._

**9. Who is older, from memory - Artemis or Apollo?**

_Oh, lord. I have a pretty good memory and I hope it won't fail me here. But I'm pretty sure I read in my history textbook that Artemis is older._

**10. Last question. Any allergies? This helps the camp with its menus, etc.**

_No food allergies, but I'm allergic to pollen and I'm definitely NOT vegetarian. I couldn't live without my meat._

I finished my survey and looked around. We were still on a flying chariot, rushing in the general direction of my mother's birthplace - New York.

Nobody else was finished. Well, Jackie wasn't finished, and apparently Malcolm had made Fiona take it just in case. I mean, you never know, right?

Just like we hadn't known this morning how crazy our lives would become within twelve hours.

* * *

**And I shall be finished for the night. Now, I realize that I actually didn't update one day right after the other. I will try to keep updating short things every other day or so, but I have school plus two cross country meets this week and homework and guitar practice and... Well, it's just confusing.**

**Vale, mi amigos.**

**-Sylvia N.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jackie

**So so so so so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I got grounded from my computer, and there were about five cc meets, plus a crapload of homework each night, four tests, and guitar/piano/voice lessons. I gotta finish this in fifteen minutes though, so I'll be fast.**

* * *

**1. What is your name?**

_Jackie. Oh, my full name? Jacqueline Azalea Marler. Fancy schmancy name for someone like me._

**2. Are you adopted?**

_Highly doubt it. I live with my mom, and I don't think people can adopt as single parents._

**3. Are you ADHD?**

_Possibly. I've never been tested, but my mind comes up with the most random things. Like, per say, the fact that my lunchbox is a beard. Or, this one time I had a dream of this one guy in a hot pink catsuit. It was disturbing._

**4. Are you dyslexic?**

_Occasionally my reading will trip up, but for the most part it's straight. Dyslexic means you can't read quite right, right?_

**5. How old are you?**

_A month younger than Ori exactly. And Fiona is exactly two weeks in between us. Perfectly spaced._

**6. What are your hobbies?**

_Let's see. I play violin, I like to do karate, I love to read, although lately my friends have been throwing me into a library of their own books; and I like watching videos of Ahmed the Dead Terrorist. Jeff Dunham is really funny!_

**7. What is your pet peeve?**

_When people use the words 'pasta' and 'delicious'. Those particular words irk me!_

**8. What's your fatal flaw?**

_My friends say that I like slapping them too much. I doubt that I can die from slapping someone, though. Maybe it's my odd addiction to pink, even though I'm a total tomboy? _

**9. Who is older, from memory - Apollo or Artemis?**

_Really, Malcolm? You are the one who made this test, right? Because there is no way in a dumpyard that I would know the answer to this. Taking a totally random guess, I'm gonna say Apollo. The guy is usually older in a set of twins, right?_

**10. Last question. Any allergies? It helps the camp with its menus, etc.**

_I am allergic to strawberries, but I have this little inhaler that I have to lug around with me wherever I freaking go. I hate inhalers, why must they be so, so... Medicine - y?_

Looking up from my stupid survey, I can see that Ori already finished and Fi is almost done, too. Good thing, too. We were stopping. But, this didn't look like New York. Why were we stopping?

"Out," Malcolm said. He grabbed my paper and stuffed it into this little folder he had. "We are picking up a new recruit. Hope there aren't any - "

He never got to finish his sentence.

* * *

**And, done. With two minutes to spare, too! Okay, ranting time.**

**OH MY GODS MY ENTIRE CROSS COUNTRY TEAM GETS TO GO TO A MEET TWO HOURS AWAY ON FRIDAY AND MISS HALF THE SCHOOL DAY!**

**If you can't tell, I'm extremely excited about this. EEP! Got to go, bye.**

**Sylvia N.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fiona

**Okay, I am so so so so so so sorry for being this late. I was so busy the last two weeks with IMEA, talent show, MoA (which rocked but sucked from the huge-amongous cliffhanger), and cross country. Plus my teachers decided to load me down with homework and Over the four-day weekend, my family went on vacay.**

**Here is a (hopefully) longer chapter in apology.**

**Salve!**

* * *

**1. What is your name?**

_Fiona Ash. Would you like my middle name as well? Oh, okay. It's Violet._

**2. How old are you?**

_When are you gonna figure out that we're all the same age? Jeez, think about it for once._

**3. Are you adopted?**

_Nope. I live with my father. He is a suplly chain manager for a really big company, plus he teaches night classes._

**4. Are you ADHD?**

_Supposedly. My dad got me tested when I was really little, but now I think he medicates me through my food._

**5. Are you dyslexic?**

_Nuh-uh. Not a chance. My friend Aly is though. I don't have any weird qualities, really. The only thing slightly abnormal about my health or brain is the fact that my IQ is about 155. That's over genius level._

**6. What are your hobbies?**

_I like to do algebra in my spare time, but that's my nerdiest hobby. I usually read history books or write fiction. Once, I was so extremely bored that I wrote an entire fifty-page grammar workbook. I have also won the school spelling bee three years in a row. I like spelling. A lot._

**7. What's your pet peeve?**

_People calling me a nerd. They should know by now that I also know five different forms of martial arts, how to throw knives accurately, and I legally own a gun. Should I have put martial arts under my hobbies? Oops._

**8. What's your fatal flaw?**

_I'm not completely sure, but I think that mine would be my ADHD. There's a reason my dad has me medicated. I'm usually hyper with it anyways. _

**9. Who's older, from memory- Artemis or Apollo?**

_Artemis was born first. Duh. Anyone who considers themselves a geek or nerd would know this._

**10. Any allergies?**

_Pineapples. And lettuce. So whenever I want salad, it has to be made with baby spinach._

* * *

I finished my survey, which I had decided to take after Malcolm told me why the others were taking it. He and I have both guessed who my mom is already, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Out," Malcolm said. "We're picking up a new recruit. Hope there aren't any -"

He was cut off by a scream nearby, followed by an inhuman voice roaring, "Come here, Juliette! All I want is to feast upon your flesh."

Ori, Jackie, and I were all staring at each other in horror until Will shoved a bow at Ori, a sword at Jackie, and two hunting knives into my hands. I guess he had read our sheets or something. I know I was much more comfortable with facing whatever was out there with some hunting knives in my hands. I wonder why Ori got a bow?

_Fiona, now is not the time._ I reminded myself.

"Well?" I questioned. "Let's go kill whatever's out there. Besides our new recruit, I suppose.

* * *

After we stepped out of the clearing where we landed, a young girl ran into the clearing. She was shaking, clearly traumatized by whatever was chasing her.

"Juliette!" a voice called out of the gloomy trees surrounding us. It sounded human, but something wasn't quite right.

"Jules?" a girl's voice called. "Where are you? Help me!"

"Horrible," the girl who I assumed was Juliette whispered. "Horrible."

"Get up, girl!" Clarisse yelled at her. "We don't have time for crap like this!"

Unfortunately, she failed to notice the dark looming shape behind her while she was ranting.

"I take offense to that," said the thing causing the shadow. Clarisse whirled, as did the rest of us. Juliette barely stifled a scream.

"Cyclops," Malcolm breathed. Then he slowly spun in a circle, taking in our current location.

If we weren't in imminent danger, maybe I would have cared about the beautiful color the leaves were turning, or the towering pines, or the rolling hills. From these clues, I could tell we were somewhere in the Appalachians. Maybe North Carolina?

However, none of these things made an impression on me. I was a little to busy being scared out of my brains. Which happens to be a lot.

Because the thing Malcolm said next blocked out all of these impulses from my mind.

"We're surrounded."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Now that things have calmed down a bit schoolwise, I'm gonna try to update every weekend. I also have a new idea for a Kane Chronicles/PJO crossover. I'm working on developing that right now.**

**Well thank you for reading my lovelies.**

**Salve!**

**Sylvia N.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, I have a FictionPress account and a new story on there, called "Glamourous" and it's about faeries. I don't know if any of you guys like that stuff, but it's not like Tinker Bell or anything. I have the same pen name on there. Check it out please! I just updated it.

Have any of you guys read the Divergent Trilogy? I just finished the first book today and I am going to start Insurgent tomorrow. Okay, give me a bit to fangirl here. OH MY GOD DIVERGENT IS SO COOL AND INTERESTING AND IT TAKES PLACE SOMEWHAT NEAR WHERE I LIVE! AND TRIS/FOUR/TOBIAS IS SO CUTE! I LOVE THEM!

Okay, fangirling moment over. So, I've been thinking about starting a karaoke fic, but that would probably not be wise until I finish this. Then I'll start on that, most likely.

* * *

I was running.

My feet pounding on the ground, my reddish-brown hair flying behind me as I sprinted into the wind, I tried to get as far away from those - those _things_ as I could. I could still hear my father's voice calling out to me, when in reality, he was gone.

Dead.

I had found the bones when I walked through the front door after school. I stepped on his hand bones, and they were picked clean of any flesh. It was sickening.

Where had I found the strength to run from those creatures? They killed my father. They could have killed me even easier.

I could hear their large footsteps pounding into the ground behind me. They were catching up. Why did I think I could run?

"Juliette?" I heard someone call behind me. "Jules? Wher are you? Help me!" It sounded like Emily, my little sister. She was gone too.

Dead.

I sank to the ground in a clearing I just realized I was in.

"Horrible," I whispered. "Horrible."

"Get up, girl!" a rough voice rang through the clearing. There were more people here. What was going on? Were they going to kill me, too?

"We don't have time for crap like this!" the same rough voice shouted. A shadow fell over us.

"I take offense to that," said the thing causing the shadow. I looked up and barely stifled a scream. It was one of the things.

The girl with the rough voice pulled me up off the ground while another boy with blonde hair said, "We're surrounded."

Then all of them went to work. Another blonde boy pulled a weird arrow with a golden tip and shot it at one of the things. The first blonde boy was using a sword and slashed at the one hovering over me. That girl who called the thing crap had... A spear? She was stabbing away at monster after monster, each of them convulsing before exploding into golden dust or simply falling over.

I looked around. Originally, there were a dozen monsters. Now there's seven left. I think the blonde boy called them Cyclopes, but I'm not sure that those are real. They were only myths, right?

There were three other girls besides me and Crap Girl. One was a ginger, with icy blue eyes. She was holding two hunting knives and looking like she didn't know what to do. The other two had a bow and a sword. The one with the bow and quiver was trying to get good aim, but it was pretty clear she'd never used a bow before. Still, she had pretty good aim.

The last one had a sword, and was swinging it like a maniac. She really needed to watch where she was going. She sliced through a monster and turned around to smack another one in the shoulder, pushing it backwards into Crap Girl's spear. It _poof_ed into dust all over me.

"That's it." They all turned to me.

"You, girl, are coming with us," Crap Girl said. I could only nod mutely. What had just happened?

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And check out my Fiction Press story please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. Sorry I didn't update last weekend, I got brainwashed from playing six games of laser tag in one day.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Slashing through monsters was fun. Unfortunately, I think we just scared that girl more.

"Up you go," Will said, boosting her into the chariot. It was now full to the brim with seven people in it. Actually, that many people shouldn't be able to fit in one. They're only supposed to hold two, right? Hey! That reminds me of the song 'Better Dig Two' by The Band Perry.

"Ori? Ori, you in there?" Fiona snapped her fingers in fornt of my face. I shook myself out of music land.

"Yeah, sorry. ADHD catching up to me," I answered.

"Okay. Well, we need to explain this whole thing to Juliette so she understands. Okay?"

I looked at her, shocked. "You want me to explain?"

"I don't. Malcolm does. He says that for this whole deal we're in will make more sense coming from a person who's been through the same thing. Well, kind of. And it makes sense, but I still don't agree with him," Fiona said.

"Ugh, fine," I groaned. How was I supposed to explain this when I had virtually just found out maybe two hours ago? Either way, I still had to get the job done.

I sat down next to Juliette. She was rather small and lithe, which was probably what kept her alive and away from those monsters. She wa built for running fast.

Her honey blonde hair was braided to one side, like Katniss' hair in the movie. I love that movie... _Get back on track, stupid ADHD mind._

"Juliette?" I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up a little bit. Her eyes shone with tears and her face was red. _Lovin him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street... NOT HELPING ADHD!_

"What do you want?" She said, her voice cracking.

" Well, I want to apologize for what happened to you and for possibly freaking you out, but I'm also here to explain." She looked up at me when I said that.

Holding my gaze for what seemed like years, she finally said, "An explanation would be greatly appreciated." She wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat. "What were those things?"

"They were Cyclopes, one-eyed monsters from Greek mythology."

"If they were from mythology, shouldn't they not exist?" she asked, not missing a beat. I was surprised she had pulled herself together so quickly.

" That's the thing. Greek mythology is real. The gods, monsters, everything," I said, wincing as if I thought she would explode in my face.

"Really? That can't be true. It just can't. If it was, wouldn't everyone still believe it?" she asked after shaking her head about a billion times.

"Nope. Once Rome fell, the gods weren't believed in anymore. Plus Olympus moves with the heart of western civilization. Can you guess where the gods are now?" I asked Juliette.

"China? They're pretty techno and modern... Or maybe Japan..." Juliette thought out loud.

"Nope. They're here. In fact, I think that they've been here since Cristopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue. America was the new destination for everyone to go to. The gods must have been here since then."

"They've been here since before the Civil War," Malcolm called back.

"So, the gods exist. Okay then. But what does that have to do with me?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Um, the gods have always been rather involved in human affairs... Emphasis on _affairs._" I bit my lip, wondering if she'd get it.

"Affairs? What does that have to with me?" She said, looking just as confused as before. Then she gasped. "You- you mean my mother is a goddess?"

"Well, I suppose. We don't know if it's my mom or dad, but they are pretty sure I'm a demigod because I'm adopted and I can see the pegasi." Her eyes widened when she realized there actually were pegasi harnessed to the front of the chariot.

"Yeah, I lived with my dad... And sister. Bu- but they're... Not there any more. De - dead. The monsters got them first," she whispered. She choked, her eyes threatening to tear up again.

"It's okay... They'll be in the Underworld now. You will get to see them again, don't worry."

"Guys?" Will called from up front. "We're here."


	8. Chapter 8

So, I realize that it's not exactly the weekend anymore for some of you... BUT IT IS FOR ME! I got a three day weekend! Thank you to all the veterans who served, including my grandfather and my Uncle.

ANyways, in this chapter they finally get to camp! Plus, you may or may not find out who their parents are. FINALLY! And I don't think I got any reviews last chapter, guys. What's up with that? Please, let me know that at least someone is reading this story. I kinda feel like I'm on a desert island otherwise.

Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Camp Half-Blood looked like one of the strangest places in the world.

I don't know if it was the mix of Greek and modern architecture, the open-air pavilion currently filled with a swarm of orange-clad teenagers, or the fact that there was a giant black dog in what looked like a miniature Colosseum, but it definitely looked strange.

We had landed on the beach, where soft white sand glistened in the setting sun. Waves lapped at the shore.

"Here," Malcolm said, offering me a hand down. Instead of taking it like I should have, I kicked it and jumped down into the sand, bringing up a white plume of dust.

"Ow," he mumbled as Will jumped out and helped Jackie and Juliette down. Fiona had taken to jumping out like me. Unlike me, however, she had actually landed on her feet.

"Clarisse! Take the pegasi back to the stables, will you?" Will called up to the girl, who was still riding shotgun in the chariot.

"If you let me use it tomorrow for training," she bargained. Will facepalmed, but grumbled a reluctant "okay" after a few seconds.

"C'mon, girls," Malcolm called from up in front. We had somehow formed a little line while unloading off the chariot, with him in front, followed closely by Fi, then Jackie, me, and Juliette, with Will bringing up the rear. "It's dinner time."

We walked up the path to the pavilion that hummed with the sound of a hundred and fifty kids talking at once, although it died down after we walked in. A man in a wheelchair came over to us as everyone watched.

"Will, Malcolm. You're back! But where's Clarisse?" he said, worry temporarily twisting his face.

"She's putting the pegasi back in the stables. Do you really think I'd let her die on my watch? Plus she can take care of herself, Chiron," Malcolm said with a smile on his face. I like it when he smiles, he looks less serious and he's always been serious. As long as I've known him.

"Who are these young ladies?" Chiron said, wheeling around to face us. Will smiled this time, and I caught Jackie watching him, a faint smile on her face too. I'll have to ask her about that later...

"This is Oriana, Jackie, Fiona, and Juliette. We have a slight idea as to who Ori's parent is, and we're almost a hundred percent sure who Fiona's mom is," he explained, pointing to each of us in turn.

"We'll have to see," Chiron said with a slight smile on his face. "But I believe we do indeed have confirmation as to one of them."

Now I noticed the stares. Every single person was directing their gaze at my head.

I felt my brow wrinkle in confusion. Why was everyone staring? Did my hair turn purple or something? I looked up. And finally I saw what everyone was staring at : a glowing lyre floating above my head, the image already fading.

"All hail Oriana .." Chiron looked to me.

"Tempest," I supplied.

"All hail Oriana Tempest, daughter of Apollo, Driver of the Sun, God of Music and Poetry."

And with that, everyone bowed to me.

As soon as everyone was back on their feet, Will tackled me in a hug and gave me a noogie, messing up my hair.

"Hey lil sis!"


	9. Chapter 9: HIATUS NOTE

Hey guys. I hate to tell you this, but this story is going on hiatus. I recently started a Maximum Ride story, and just saying - it's got almost three times as many reviews and half the amount of chapters.

I won't be updating this until that's done, at least. I might even abandon this story, as much as I don't want to.

Because, honestly? I don't think anyone's even reading it anymore.

Have fun reading and writing, guys.

Vale.

Sylvia Notmyrealname


End file.
